Que pouvais je lui dire ?
by CarysIsis
Summary: Que peux ton dire a la personne que l'on aime, quand celle ci a besoin de nous ?


_Que pouvais je lui dire ?_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

_**DATE :** Avril 2007._

_**SAISON :** Saison 2_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, un tout petit peu…_

_**RESUME **: je suis nulle pour le résumé, Alors le titre parle de lu même…Que dire, que faire face à la peine de quelqu'un qu'on aime…_

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Alors voila ma seconde fics sur Pb j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'idée m'ait venue en écoutant la superbe chanson, (que je vous conseille) de Bénabar. Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Et j'ai trouvé qu'elle allait très bien a Prison break donc voila !!! lol

A mon étoile que j'aime fort merci être là! Ma petite sœur que j'adore à la folie.

A mon lapinou que j'aime ! A toi aussi merci d'être toujours là pour moi ! Je t'adore fort !

A ma sarnounette, merci être l'amie que tu es pour moi ! Tu es géniale je t'adore !

A malice merci de prendre cette patience à corriger toutes mes fics et merci pour ces conversations msn !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un com sur et sur le fofo de PB, sans qui cette histoire et mon envie d'écrire sur PB n'aurais jamais pu voir le jour !

Bonne lecture !

Le ciel était gris et sombre, parfait reflet de ce qui se passait ici bas. Une pluie fine tombait sur l'herbe drue et fraîchement coupée, un fin brouillard s'y était ajouté, enveloppant d'un halo brumeux le petit groupe de personnes amassé en rond un peu plus loin.

Un petit vent sec et froid fit frissonner l'assemblée, une feuille se détacha d'un frêle chêne, et vint délicatement se poser sur le drapeau américain qui semblait recouvrir quelque chose. Une jeune femme se détacha du cortège, elle avait le visage fermé, mais si quelqu'un s'était donné la peine d'y regarder de plus près, il aurait aperçu aux coins de ses yeux, quelques larmes.

Des larmes qu'elle ne voulait, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas verser, pour ce père qui ne l'avait jamais aidé…Malgré toute sa rancoeur, elle se trouvait là, parmi ces gens, à écouter ce prêtre qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le défunt… qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Même si elle lui en voulait, cela restait son père…

D'un geste de la main, elle retira la feuille et reprit sa place dans l'assemblée. Le prêtre, lui, continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé…La jeune femme scruta du regard les personnes présentes, il y avait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas…Des amies de son père…probablement…ou les gens qui l'avaient tué.. Son visage se renfrogna…

En retrait, se tenait l'agent Mahone. Son regard croisa celui de Sara, qui, pour seule réponse lui envoya un regard noir. Il avait osé la suivre jusque là ! Qu'espérait t-il ? Qu'il serait assez stupide pour venir ? Alors qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de Fox River ? C'était totalement ridicule !

Pourtant…, elle ne pouvait le nier, cette pensée l'avait effleurée. Secrètement, au fond d'elle même, elle avait espéré voir Michael…Sara secoua le tête et reporta son attention sur le prêtre.

L'herbe se plia à coté d'une pierre grise, cachée derrière un grand sapin. La brume semblait comme envelopper cet homme, qui observait le petit groupe. Il savait pertinemment que c'était risqué pour lui de se trouver là… si Mahone le repérait…

Il le savait, mais malgré cela, le jeune homme avait voulu être là pour Sara. Malgré les risques, il voulait être là… en ce jour… Car il devinait que même avec l'indifférence qu'elle arborait, elle était totalement effondrée…

Malgré le masque d'impassibilité, la douleur était bien là, il ne le savait que trop bien, pour être passé lui même par cette douleur…lors de la mort de sa mère…Toute cette colère en lui, cette envie de crier, de dire à ces gens qu'il ne voulait pas de leur compassion…Qu'il ne voulait pas de leur « désolé »… Qu'il ne voulait juste que une chose, qu'on lui rende sa mère…

Oui, il la connaissait cette douleur…Il ne la connaissait que trop bien…Et il connaissait assez Sara, pour savoir que malgré tout, c'était son père et qu'elle l'aimait…Alors, même avec tous les risques, il avait décidé d'être la pour la soutenir, même de loin….

La cérémonie se termina et après les doléances d'usage à la famille du défunt, le groupe se dispersa. Il ne restait plus désormais que Sara et Mahone…

Le jeune homme vit l'agent du FBI se rapprocher de la jeune femme, il semblait lui parler…Visiblement, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, il vit son visage se renfrogner et elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la jeune docteur lui envoya une gifle magistrale…Le jeune homme ne put retenir un infime sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres…

L'agent ne sembla pas sans offusquer, il lui tendit une carte, qu'elle lui arracha des mains, il lui parla un peu, puis il tourna les talons. Le jeune homme le vit s'éloigner, monter dans sa voiture et démarrer…Il ne restait désormais plus que Sara, qui se tenait devant le trou béant, où il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, le cercueil de son père faisait surface.

L'homme attendit quelques secondes, avant de sortir de sa « cachette » et de s'approcher silencieusement de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu…

Il déglutit, mit une main dans sa poche et se passa l'autre dans les cheveux…Il était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas par faute de ne pas avoir répété ce qu'il allait lui dire…mais les mots mouraient dans sa gorge…il aurait du savoir pourtant, qu'aucun mot ne pouvait l'aider à surmonter sa peine…Il le savait, mais l'espoir de l'apaiser avait prit le dessus…

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait là, dans ce cimetière, à moins d'un mètre d'elle…juste pour être là, à ses cotés…Comme il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là, quand il avait perdu une des rares personnes qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux…

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il soupira, puis fit un pas vers la jeune femme.

**Sara :** - Si c'est pour me soutirer des informations, je vous ai dit que vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs !

**Homme :** - Alors je vais repartir. Bien que j'aurais du mal à me soutirer des infos à moi-même. Dit il d'une voix grave.

Le cœur de la jeune femme marqua un battement. Non…Cela ne pouvait pas être…Ses pensées se seraient réalisées ? IL était vraiment là, dans ce cimetière ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que dans son esprit s'insinuait la question, pourquoi…Pourquoi était-il là ?

Ce fut un pas du jeune homme qui la fit se retourner. Il allait repartir…face au silence prolongé de la jeune femme, il s'était alors dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…Son envie de la revoir avait été la plus forte…Mais il l'avait tout de même mise dans une situation délicate, et il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus le revoir….

**Sara :** _(surprise)_ – Michael ?

Scofield arrêta le pas qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et après avoir poussé un infime soupir, pour essayer de maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

**Michael :** _(encrant son regard au sien)_ – Sara…

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sara en cet instant, mais elle était incapable de répondre, ou d'en analyser une seule tellement son esprit était obnubilé par le regard de Michael.

Comment une seule personne, un seul homme pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur elle ? Elle ne le saurait jamais…Malgré cela, elle réussit à articuler un…

**Sara :** - Que fais tu là Michael… ?

Le jeune homme se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Comment lui dire qu'il était venu, car il s'inquiétait pour elle, alors qu'il avait foutu sa vie en l'air ? Ne trouvant ses mots, il détourna la conversation, comme toujours…Comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné…

**Michael : -** Que voulait Mahone ?

Le Docteur Tancredi fronça les sourcils. Il espérait détourner la conversation, mais elle aurait la réponse à sa question. Elle se s'approcha d'un pas, son regard toujours encré dans celui du Jeune homme.

**Sara : -** Il voulait savoir si j'avais des infos sur toi. Si je savais où tu étais, ou si tu m'avais contactée.

Les yeux du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas cillés jusque là, bifurquèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Sara, fuyant son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit sa culpabilité…Non…jamais…

**Sara :** - Je ne lui ai rien dit. Dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

**Michael** : - Merci, fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. _(Après un silence)_ Tu sais Sara…

**Sara :** _(levant une main pour l'interrompre, secouant la tête)_ – Non…Michaël, pas ça…Ne me dis pas que tu est désolé…Je n'ai pas besoin de cela en ce moment…

Michael esquiva un sourire d'excuse. Elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses stupides états d'âmes et de ses excuses en cet instant….Sara avait surtout besoin de son soutien…mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

**Michael** : - Comment vas tu ? Fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Mais quel imbécile ! Se prit-il à penser. Elle venait d'enterrer son père, et lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui demander comment elle allait ? Comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ? Il savait que venir n'était pas une bonne idée, mais là, il en avait définitivement la preuve.

Il soupira, mit les mains dans ses poches. La jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées, releva la tête vers l'ancien détenu.

**Sara :** - Ca va, parce que aujourd'hui, j'ai enterré mon père. Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu juste pour me parler de la pluie ou du beau temps ?

Il sourit devant la parfaite réplique de ses pensées…

**Sara :** _(d'un ton amer)_ – Toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu es venu pour rendre une dernier hommage à mon très cher père ? dit-elle en secouant la tête. Non parce que si tu te souviens bien, il n'a rien fait pour sauver ton frère !

**Michael **: - Je ne suis pas venu pour lui _(après un temps de pause)_ mais pour toi. Dit-il d'une voix posée, contrastant avec son regard sombre et inquiet, qui scrutait la jeune femme.

Pour elle ? Pourquoi était il venu pour elle ? Elle lui faisait pitié ? Il avait pitié de la pauvre jeune femme qui venait de perdre son père ? Son père le sénateur Tancredi qui plus est ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, ce qui fallut un haussement de sourcil de Michael.

**Sara :** - Toi aussi tu as pitié de moi ?

**Michael **___ (Perplexe) _Pardon ?

**Sara :** - Toi aussi tu es comme tous ces vautours qui sont venus à son enterrement ! Tu es venu te délecter ! Tu es venu voir comment allait s'en sortir la pauvre petite fille du sénateur Tancredi ! Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. La pauvre petite fille seule au monde ! Finit-elle en criant.

Elle marque une pause de quelques secondes.

**Sara :** - A moins que tu ne sois venu voir si je n'avais pas replongé ? _(Faisant un geste comme pour le laissez passer)_ He bien comme tu peux le voir, et au risque de décevoir le grand Michael je suis claire ! Tout ce qui a de plus claire ! _(Riant) _Et pourtant, j'en aurais des raisons de replonger ! Je n'ai plus personne, je ne suis même pas sûre de récupérer mon travail, mon père est mort et comble du comble ! Il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse de toi ! _(Les larmes aux yeux) _Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée comme cela _(réprimant un rire, d'une voix oscillant entre le cassé et la colère)_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards de pitié qu'il me jetait ! Ces regards qui voulaient dire, la pauvre….Ou, a t-elle replongé ? _(Secouant la tête)_ si cela n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs !

Elle regarda Michael dans les yeux.

**Sara :** - Mais qui sont ces gens pour me juger ? Qui sont-ils ? La moitié je ne les connais même pas ! Ils se permettent de me juger d'un regard, d'avoir pitié, alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui était véritablement mon père ! Quel être méprisant il pouvait être !! Comment il me traitait !! Je le hais Michael ! Je le HAIS !!!!!!!! Dit-elle en criant, alors que les larmes, jusque là retenues, sillonnaient à présent ses joues et qu'elle enfouissait la tête dans ses mains.

Tout au long de son long monologue, Michael s'était tut, se contentant juste de la regarder dans les yeux et de l'écouter déverser sa colère contre lui…Non plutôt contre elle même…Contre ces émotions contradictoires qu'elle pouvait ressentir…Contre cette tristesse, qui s'emparât d'elle…Il savait aussi que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, même si elle prétendait le contraire…

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il n'avait jamais été là pour elle…Jamais…Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle cette colère, cette tristesse ? Ces sentiments d'avoir perdu un être cher, un être auquel on tient malgré tous ? A cet instant, Sara réalisa pleinement quelle venait de perdre son père…

Cette personne qui malgré tout, était celui qui l'avait soigné quand elle était malade, lui avait raconté des histoires pour s'en dormir…Avait été la voir à ses spectacles de fin d'années…Son père tout simplement…Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers Michael.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, ni de la compassion…il s'inquiétait…il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle…Alors qu'elle, elle venait de lui déverser un flot interrompu de paroles…Qu'elle avait déversé sa colère contre lui…Lui, qui était là, il était toujours là…

Voyant la détresse qui se reflétait dans son regard, Michael n'hésita plus, il combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et pris délicatement Sara dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller…Avec lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller, il ne la jugerait pas…Non…pas lui…

Sara fut secouée d'un sanglot et Michael resserra son étreinte, l'entourant dans un cocon protecteur. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, mais qu'importe…Il était là pour elle…Juste pour elle…qu'aurait-il put dire de tout façon ? Aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort…

La jeune homme embrassa ses cheveux et lui murmura trois petits mots…Trois simples petits mots si symboliques…Pour lui, pour eux…

La brume les entoura ne laissant bientôt apparaître du couple que des formes fantomatiques….

_Fin_

Et voila c'est fini, un petit com ? Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je viens de commencer la suite de « à corps perdu »!


End file.
